Conventional electronic devices such as television receivers, which employ, for good appearance, a fixing-means free structure having no screws exposed to the surface of the casing, are available. In this specification, the “fixing-means free structure” includes a structure free from adhesive agents, seal members, double-sided tape, etc., used to bond casing members.
However, the casings of this structure are not very satisfactory in structure or functionality. For instance, when the casing is assembled without screws, backlash may easily occur in the coupled portion of the casing.
Therefore, there is a demand for development of a television receiver, a broadcast wave receiver and an electronic device excellent in design and functionality.